Episode 10
Episode 10 debuted 6 March 2016. Summary Beowulf (Kieran Bew) grapples with the revelation of Elvina’s (Laura Donnelly) secret and the fact that he has fallen in love with her. He feels ultimately betrayed and his feelings of conflict are compounded by the news that Slean (Ed Speleers) knew the truth of Elvina’s past but loved, and still loves her. Can Beowulf and Elvina survive and close this gulf that now separates them? For now however, the more pressing issue is Herot’s defences, which are too weak to withstand any more attacks. Meanwhile, wanting answers to questions of loyalty that have arisen about Bregan, Rheda (Joanne Whalley) returns to her hometown to see her brother Abrecan (Elliott Cowan). In Bregan, Rheda receives a warm welcome, though rather than being reassured, she is confronted with some alarming revelations, one of which is that a large Wulfing army is set for Herot, to take the Iron town, knowing, that whoever takes control of the seat in Herot, controls the wealth of the Shieldlands – can she rely on her brother’s support or will she be forced to accept his betrayal? Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Abrecan - Elliot Cowan *Saray - Sarah Macrae *Kela - Holly Earl *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Hane - Lee Boardman *Harken - Ace Bhatti *Gil - Ashley Thomas *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Skellan - Emmett J Scanlan *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Draven - Liam Ainsworth *Arla - Allison McKenzie Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Noone *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Lola Dauda *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Production Secretaries - Chris Bevan, Jen Burrows *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - Douglas Walshe *Focus Pullers - Steve Marles, Alice Canty *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Jonathan Tolson *Set Decorator - Kim Logan *Horsemaster - Andy Butcher *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh, Stephen Campbell *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Rigger - David Ode *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Mark McIntyre *Standby Props - Clive Pickard, Ross Wilson *Construction Manager - Jamie Clark *Studio Technician - Gareth Morgan *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Lisa Chape *Make-up Artists - Anita Brolly, Bunny Stanway-Mayers *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editors - Tony Gibson, Marc Lawes *Dialogue Editor - Michael Maroussas *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Sue Michael *Original Production Design - Grant Montgomery *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Editor - Yan Miles *Director of Photography - Nic Morris BSC *Music - Rob Lane *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2016 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Slean *Elvina *Abrecan *Saray *Kela *Breca *Hane *Harken *Gil *Lila *Skellan *Vishka *Brinni *Kendra *Draven *Arla *Grendl *Herot's Troll *Razzak *Koll Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Grendl **Trolls **Skinshifter **Warig **Giant Events *The Gathering Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Mere **Varni *Farlands *Whale Road Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *Wulfing Raiders **Warfather *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep10week10/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes